Fate
by Musaxx
Summary: Confinement can affect a man horribly in many ways, and the inmates of room 208 at G.J's maximum security prison are no different. Rated T for references to violence. Slight AU.


_Here is my first fanfic! So constructive criticism is very welcomed, but please be gentle. I have been reading fanfiction for a while now and I've decided to get creative and write my own so, voila! Just a small disclaimer before I begin however. _

_I own nothing of Kim Possible. Not Kim, not Ron, not even Lucre, though I'm sure that they all would love to be rid of him. _

_So, please enjoy!_

* * *

The light in the room flickered on and off as if it were using code to communicate with the two captives below it. The light was a small incandescent bulb that barely lit up the holding cell, leaving a faint orange glow around the things it did illuminate. Surrounding the prisoners were four boring, grey walls, each hosting about about a thousand scratches. These scratches told a story, the tale of a man with nothing left to lose going all in, and failing. They recounted days and weeks of time wasted, held captive by the cement boundaries on which the scratches rested.

They were the embodiment of Dr. Drakken, former mad scientist, as well as his cell-mate, an innocent man named Theodore, held captive wrongly by the agents of Global Justice.

Around ten years had passed since the two were thrown into confinement with one another, doomed to never see the sun again. Drakken had been there for about two years before Theodore showed up, and while he was overjoyed to have someone to complain to, there were some snags. They feuded at first, with clashing personalities and anger toward the world, they fought long and hard seemingly about nothing, but eventually, their ire towards each other subsided and they began to get along. Or... at

least as well as two people as different as them were able.

After a few years, it had been like they were born and raised together. They could finish each others thoughts, they could read the other like a book, and they found that they had a lot more in common with each other than at first glance. They both had overly caring mothers and they both liked to invent and create. They both wanted to change the world somehow, though their means and ends were slightly different. They also had many similar personal problems, the only difference being that Theodore didn't turn to world domination.

He was too timid for that. He could barely speak to people he didn't know very well, he had few social skills, and many anxieties to go with them. He was compassionate, he wanted to see the world better, and he wanted to help, but there he was. Jail.

Forever.

With his utterly insane roomie.

Drakken was evil. He hated the world, he hated G.J, and he hated Team Possible. He despised them beyond all belief, to the point where even lucifer himself would be jealous. If he escaped the first thing he would do is kill the sorry brats, and he would enjoy every last scream. The only person he really liked was Shego, his accomplice, but she was gone for good. She had been killed in the downfall of his last scheme. He had nothing to love anymore...

Not that he needed it anyway.

Ten years. They were basically brothers at this point. Finally Theodore spoke up.

"Our eight year roomie-versary is coming up pretty soon you know." He relayed to his fellow captive, laying on a small cot.

Drakken sighed. Why did he always have to bring up details of their condemnation?

"How do you even know what month it is, let alone what the exact date is?"

Theodore stared at the ceiling before responding. "It's hard to stop counting each and every moment when you don't want to be somewhere."

Drakken scoffed. "Pah! If that's true, then why do I not know what day it is? You think I love being here?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "Based on all of the complaining that you do, I suppose not. I'm surprised that I haven't gone insane yet." He teased.

Drakken ignored his jab. He had learned all about patience from Shego. "Besides, I need all my brain power to plan how I will escape and exact my revenge on Team Possible!" Drakken said, invigorated by the notion of vengeance.

"Come on! Why do you keep going on about that? They were doing the right thing! You can't get vengeance when you deserved what you got!" Theodore almost yelled, exasperated at his friends stubbornness.

"I'm Evil! Grudges and vengeance is what we do! I don't care if they were doing the right thing!" Drakken screamed at Theo, having had enough of his "reason".

Theo was so used to his outbursts that they didn't surprise him anymore. They just made him sad now, he hated seeing Drew like that. Why couldn't his friend just see what he saw?

Drakken took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Sorry. You just don't understand the pain and humiliation they've caused me! All the money, time and genius I've spent only for them to come along and ruin it all. I want to see them suffer as much as possible." Drakken said with a sinister coolness about him.

Theodore merely sighed. "It's okay. I guess I get it. Well, maybe not, but it's not my place to judge, so whatever." He rolled on his other side.

Theo just wished that his friend would see the truth behind their situation. They would be here forever. No villain in the world save Shego could bust Drakken out, and she was dead. Theodore wasn't going to be pardoned despite his innocence, and team possible didn't deserve what Drakken wanted for them. No one did.

Drakken was wrong, but only Theodore could really see it, and despite how much he wished that the man's eyes would be opened, they wouldn't.

Theodore thought of his past life, and how much pain and hatred he felt during those years. He would be emotionally and physically bullied by his peers, and by his father.

His best friend would pass away, he would lose his others, and he would be left to die after a brutal attack by a local gang.

However, that stage passed eventually, and he was finally free. He was finally happy, and he missed it. He would cry, but his tears had abandoned him long ago.

The light above them flickered faster and faster, an ECG machine connected to two patients, until it finally gave out. Leaving the two in the dark forever.

* * *

A guard sat in a squeaky black black rolling chair at his monitoring station, where he watched through the small camera in each inmate's room. The night was usually slow, save one cell, numbered 208. There was always something interesting going on in there.

Tonight, he watched the man as he thrashed in his bed, rambling about what seemed to be nothing at all, almost as if he were arguing with himself. _'Poor bastard'. Shame he deserves it. _He thought as the light in room 208 quickly flickered and burnt out, leaving the camera feed black.

* * *

_Bum. Bum. BUUUUUUUM! Hope you enjoyed it! I certainly had a good time writing it. Please leave your praise/advice/death threats in the comments for me to see. Maybe I'll keep writing if reception is good, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'Till then, happy trails!_


End file.
